Brainstorm Central
Back to Homepage If you have a new idea for our Wiki, but are unsure how to incorporate it or whether it would be useful, place it on this page. There is no need to be specific, since others will be able to contribute their own additions to the brainstorm. Here is an example of an idea and conceivable responses: #I was thinking about adding a brainstorm page. Would anyone find this useful? *That would be great. Where should it go? *Maybe in the main pages. *Don't forget to edit the number of main pages; it is listed at four right now, Formatting #I'm thinking that we should discuss formatting... font type, sizes, color, etc. As well as the structure of each page --> headers, content, etc. Thoughts?This is definitely a good use of the brainstorming page. As Professor Richards noted, it will be much easier to make formatting edits once the wiki is close to completion. We also need to come to some sort of consensus on what sorts of font and colors we want to use #Helpful tip: If you come across inconsistent formatting, try going to the "Source" tab and deleting the extra html code around a text. But be sure to make it consistent with the html coding (if any) around the other text. *When I put pictures in, I formatted them all to 190 pixels. This would generally keep them all the same size (width at least) if everyone uses this for any photos they add, at least in that top picture box. Describe your topic #Has anyone noticed the "Describe your topic" heading write below the main pages? Should we write a quick summary about cybercultures in that section? Geocaching Page #I added links to individual geoaching pages according to teams. I was thinking that our comments could be added to each individual team page...Does that work? ##So someone did this, and it looks awesome, but could someone add that functionality to all of the pages? It isn't uniform across all the group geocaching pages as of now. #The teams that have made their observations are using the comment function. So it would probably be best if everyone makes their geocaching reports at comments at the bottom of the page. Vocabulary #To whomever was making pages for all the vocabulary terms: Can you please makes sure they are all hyper-linked with their own page, and also make sure the "back" link on the top of the page works? I don't know how to do it, so can you please edit it or explain how to do so. Thanks. #I have put "back" links on all of the vocab entries, except for "global village" and "globalization," both of which were linked back to the homepage. Do we want to change these links to the vocabulary. Also, for future reference, linking back to another page operates in the same way as linking to a new page. In source code, vocabulary looks like this: Back to Homepage (look at source edit to see). Hope that helps. Should we also put "back" links on the review pages and the additional resources page? #NEW IDEA: You might have noticed that some of the vocab pages are linked to relevant class notes pages. It would be great if some people could help out with that before the exam. The format is just to add another line with "See Also:" and then another line below with the class notes title and date linked to the other page. #Should we have a page with all the vocab on one page so you don't have to inefficiently go to a bunch of different pages during the test? ##The problem with this is that it doesn't look as clean as what we have now. I vote we keep it the way it is. ##Is that the purpose of the "Combo" page?... didn't really understand that. Review Page #How do I delete a page? I want to delete the page that was made for Videodrome... Professor Richards put that on the page as an example, so unless someone has seen it and wants to write a review on it, I think we should just delete it. ##I've edited it to be like a sample, so I think we're good now. #I am not sure how to delete a page. However, we could just remove the hyperlink to the page. If anyone wants to review that page, they should let us know before we remove the link. There is also a picture posted on the Videodrome page, so someone might have some interest in it. #I think we should try to have consistent subheadings on each of the Review pages... So far we have (1) no subheadings; (2) citation, overview, relation to cybercultures; and (3) overview and summary, thematic content. ALSO:' Be sure to put your citation at the beginning please. ' *'''I've tried to update most of the pages. I am using the formant of " header " in the source code. I wasn't sure if I should apply these consistently across the board. **Yeah. I think that would be good... Could we try to get this done tomorrow morning before the exam? Nitty gritty, I know, but the rubric does say for the class grade that the wiki needs to be professional and elegant. #Was anyone going to contribute to "Mission Impossible"? Its currently blank. I feel like we shouldn't have any blank pages on our completed Wiki. The same goes for "The Terminator". (Update) The "Mission Impossible" and "The Terminator links have been removed. The pages still exist if anyone wishes to add a description, they just need to be linked to. I thought it looked bad to have empty pages. Additional Resources ''How Facebook Changed The World: The Arab Spring *I have included my notes from the Arab Spring movie we watched during our skype discussion today. Feel free to edit, revise, etc.